


Baker's Dozen

by Mistiel



Series: Baking 'Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek bakes things, Fluff, Food Porn, M/M, Prompt Fic, Scenting, Smut, Vague spoilers for s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistiel/pseuds/Mistiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing at the doorway in the mouth of the kitchen, Stiles just stared.</p><p>And stared.</p><p>Then dug out his phone because there was no way he was not documenting this on film somehow.</p><p>Derek stood in the middle of his kitchen covered in flour. There were splotches of flour, cinnamon and some other spices streaked through Derek's dark hair and across his face -- from what Stiles could see from this angle. It looked like he'd gone a couple rounds with the baking ingredients and honestly, Stiles wasn't sure who the victor was in that fight. But truthfully, it was kind of adorable and heart-melting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic for [teenwolfkink](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com). The prompt is [here](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/4407.html?thread=2674487#t2674487). Anon wanted baker!Derek. This is my very first prompt fill. Also unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy~

It was near five o'clock by the time Stiles' jeep rumbled to a stop in the driveway of their modest home, engine cutting off to leave the teen in near silence. The day had been as long as it was terrible, at least in Stiles' opinion which is totally the only one that mattered right now. Firstly, he'd missed his alarm by a half hour since he'd forgotten to set it the night before, having stayed up well past the witching hour to finish a paper due.

Then he'd been halfway to school when his jeep stalled in the middle of the road because he'd forgotten to stop and refill his tank on the way home. Which put him at being tardy to class and thus earning him a detention. With Mr. Harris, of all people. And that in itself meant he wouldn't be getting out until around four. Honestly, could this -- no, no he wasn't going to jinx himself this time.

Heaving a sigh, Stiles got out of his jeep and headed for the door, keying it open and pushing inside, ready to just flop down onto his bed and sleep for a year or two. And he would have, if it weren't for the fact that someone was in his house. That wasn't him or his dad. Uninvited. Stiles freaked out for exactly ten seconds before catching the whiff of something in the air.

It smelled like apples and cinnamon.

Cautiously, he shut the door with a soft click and dropped his bag onto the sofa as he passed by it and made his way into the kitchen, where the smell was coming from. Standing at the doorway in the mouth of the kitchen, Stiles just stared.

And stared.

Then dug out his phone because there was no way he was not documenting this on film somehow.

Derek stood in the middle of his kitchen covered in flour. He wasn't even wearing an apron or anything -- and wouldn't that have been gold? Just a plain ole black t-shirt and jeans, his usual apparel now a days, sans the leather jacket which now that he was looking had been draped across the back of a chair in the dining room.

There were splotches of flour, cinnamon and some other spices streaked through Derek's dark hair and across his face -- from what Stiles could see from this angle. It looked like he'd gone a couple rounds with the baking ingredients and honestly, Stiles wasn't sure who the victor was in that fight. But truthfully, it was kind of adorable and heart-melting. He may be a little glad no one else has seen this but him.

Not only that, but there were baked goods everywhere. Pies and a few small cakes on the counters, as well as plates of muffins and cupcakes. Was there some sort of werewolf baking contest going on he wasn't aware of? Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact it was Derek sourwolf Hale baking it would be pretty impressive.

Okay, that's a lie.

It's actually still really impressive.

Stiles hadn't even known Derek could cook let alone bake! How did any of them not know this? Did his own pack even know?

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Stuffing his cell back into his pocket he spoke up. "Got a birthday coming up or did you just really feel the need to hijack my kitchen for your bake-off?" Stiles asked, reveling in the way that Derek seemed to jerk at the sound of his voice.

Derek hadn't even been aware the teen had come home, all the scents in the house from baking all day had masked the teen's own scent, which was already in the house anyway and he'd been too caught up in trying not to let anything burn he hadn't even heard the telltale rumble of Stiles' jeep coming down the street.

"Fuck, Stiles." Derek growled as he spun around, eyes flashing red for a brief second. "I thought you were going to study with Scott for the night."

Stiles swore Derek looked almost guilty. Like he'd planned on having everything cleaned and put away, no trace he'd ever been here, by the time he got home.

"I was supposed to, but I got detention and by the time I got out Scott was already off with Allison, so I just came home. So how long have you been doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Derek asked somewhat nervously. "... Baking, you mean? I've known how to bake for years."

"I meant coming to my house and using my kitchen."

 _Now_ Derek looked guilty and it was kind of adorable. But then the expression was gone and Derek was back to being the closed up, cold sourwolf they all knew and loved -- put up with, more like. "It won't happen again."

"What? No! No no, I didn't mean -- you don't have to stop," said Stiles, quick to reassure him, not really liking the way he seemed to clam up like that.

It was obvious from the looks of it that this was something Derek enjoyed and how often did the man get to do something _he_ wanted to do that had nothing to do with the pack or hunters or Jackson the freaking were-lizard? Hardly at all ever, that's how often. And Stiles didn't want to be the one to take that away from him.

"I don't mind it, really. I was just wondering if this was like a first time thing or if you've done it before -- here."

Derek seemed to relax, like he'd been waiting for Stiles to tease and make fun of him for liking baking. And really, how could he when everything looked so damn delicious and his house smelled like the inside of a frigging bakery?

"A few times, over the past couple months. It... helps me relax." Derek admitted, which Stiles could understand. It was a mindless task, easy to lose yourself in. Follow directions, mix the ingredients, blah blah. He wasn't all that great at baking himself but he liked to cook. He was an excellent cook, so he understood how Derek could find baking relaxing.

Looking away to glance at the timer, Derek moved over to the stove to stop it, then slid the oven mitts he had found in one of the drawers onto his hands. Tugging open the oven door, Derek pulled out two baking sheets of cookies and set them onto the oven to cool. Turning off the oven, Derek tugged the mitts off and turned to Stiles, frowning at the watery look in the boy's eyes.

"Stiles?" Derek questioned, as he moved around the middle island in the kitchen to stand where the teen was, rooted to the spot. "... If you're worried about the mess, I'll clean it up -- I always do." His hands came up like he wanted to touch, to comfort or cradle but he didn't dare, and so they hovered close by before he dropped them.

Stiles laughed and shook his head, reaching up to wipe at his eyes with the back of his hand. "No, it's not that. It's just -- it's stupid." But Derek just gave him an expectant look, so Stiles continued. "I gave my mom those mitts for her birthday the year she died. She'd only used them a few times and since then we just... haven't used them, I guess."

Derek's hazel eyes widened a fraction before he quickly but carefully set the mitts down and pushed them away. "I apologize for using them -- I hadn't known they were your mother's. I'll use something else."

"Would you stop apologizing?" Stiles said, not snapping but still there was a fraction of a demand in his voice. "It's really okay, Derek. Just because _we_ couldn't use them doesn't mean they shouldn't be used. It just... surprised me, that's all. Honestly, I bet she'd be kind of pissed that we didn't use them just cause she's gone. So, it's okay."

Derek just nodded and Stiles sighed, shaking his head. "You're probably not going to use them again, are you?"

"No."

Deciding to change topics, Stiles motioned to all the baked goods in the kitchen. "So what the hell do you do with it all? It doesn't look like you eat it, do you take it back for your pack? Give it away? I doubt you'd just toss 'em all, that would be a total waste."

"I give them away."

"Like, to shelters and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Do you keep any for yourself?"

Here, Derek looked guilty again and the tips of his ears were a tad pink, making Stiles laugh. "You do, don't you! I bet you secretly love sweets."

"...Sometimes," replied Derek, whose lips twitched a little in amusement. Turning to the side he picked up an iced cupcake and handed it to Stiles, who rubbed his hands together gleefully before taking it and peeling the paper away as he bit into it.

"Oh my god, this is frigging delicious. Can I keep some of these? I'll like, hide them in my room or something so my dad doesn't see them. He's not supposed to eat stuff like this, you know, so I'd have to be discreet and hide it really well. I bet I could get safe or something and put it in my closet. Then you can just deposit cookies and cupcakes in there when you bake while we're gone." Stiles rambled from around the cupcake he ate, Derek simply amused as he watched.

Reaching out, Derek swiped his thumb across the corner of Stiles' lips, gathering up a dot of icing and then licking it off his thumb. Stiles watched the display, mouth open slightly and he could see the way Derek's eyes flashed and darkened as the man took in his body's response.

Snapping his mouth closed and swallowing the last of the cupcake, he set the wrapper down and tried to look at anything but Derek and the way the werewolf watched him like a hawk. There was no hiding the fact that he liked Derek, had for some time. He knew the Alpha could practically smell it on him whenever he was around Derek, with the pack or not, just like he was sure the man could smell it on him now.

But Stiles had suspected that since Derek obviously knew and said nor did anything about it, he simply didn't feel the same. He never ignored Stiles or anything, which he was grateful for so at least, if anything, he could keep the Alphas friendship. It was better than nothing, at least.

Except now Derek was looking at him like Stiles were the treat he wanted to devour whole and he had to wonder if maybe Derek _did_ feel the same but just... didn't know if it was okay. Which it totally was, really. He had no problem with getting horizontal with Derek.

Then Derek was crowding Stiles against the middle island in the kitchen, arms on each side of him, boxing the teen in. Lowering his head, Derek buried his face against the teen's neck, nosing against his skin and inhaling, feeling Stiles shudder against him and the heightened arousal that mixed with his natural scent. It was an intoxicating combination. One he had been avoiding for two simple reasons -- the only reasons that kept Derek from acting on any of the impulses he tried so hard to keep stamped down.

One, Stiles was underage -- only seventeen at present. And two, Stiles was the Sheriff's son.

Derek, of course, had his own hangups on wanting someone so young as he himself had been in that position a lifetime ago, and look where it got him. He knew, of course, that Stiles would never betray him or the pack like that. But some issues were easier to deal with and let go than others. So he gave himself space, earned the boy's trust and his friendship -- which had grown steadily over the past year and a half.

On some level Derek supposed he thought Stiles' crush on him would subside but it hasn't, in fact it turned out quite the opposite. Instead it had only gotten stronger with time, the more they hung out together the more he could smell and sense from Stiles. It was driving him crazy, to be quite honest.

What was worse was that Stiles had mate scent all over him. It wasn't uncommon for werewolves such as himself to find a mate in humans, it was how humans were born into their family or any other pack of werewolves. Their human relatives were what kept their own human parts well... human. It helped their pack to strive and grow strong, any pack really.

Stiles smelled of mate, even now standing in front of him, and his wolf wanted nothing more than to claim him. But Derek couldn't, because Stiles was only seventeen, despite how sweet and delectable Stiles smelled right now, mate scent and arousal rolled into one.

Stiles shuddered as Derek snuffled against his neck, puffs of breath warm against his skin and it took a few moments for the teen to make up his mind and lift his arms to curl around Derek's neck and shoulders. This was as close as they'd ever gotten to acknowledging anything that wasn't friendship between them and Stiles wanted it, wanted more, wanted whatever Derek would be willing to give him that was at least more than what they had.

"Derek," Stiles breathed out, voice shaky with excitement as he felt a graze of teeth against his skin. But the sound of Derek's name seemed to break the spell and Stiles cursed when the werewolf pulled back, eyes dark and wanting as they stared down at Stiles.

And honestly, when had Stiles ever had any sense of self preservation? 

Tugging himself up as much as he was pulling Derek down, Stiles mashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss, full of inexperience and teenage exuberance. He could feel the rumble of Derek's growl as he gave in and felt the heat of Derek's tongue licking expertly into his mouth and making him weak at the knees. It was so unfair that Derek could kiss like that.

"No, no, no," Stiles whined as Derek once again pulled way, strong hands on his hips to keep him in place as he tried to chase the Alpha's lips with his own. "Why are you stopping, what is so good about stopping? Nothing, absolutely nothing which is why we should keep making with the kissing and then making with the making out because that is totally the next logical step in this. Your mouth should totally be on mine right now, so why isn't it?" The teen babbled and Derek actually smiled at him for it.

Which, let him tell you was an awesome sight. He totally needed to do that more often, like, all the time even. But not in front of other people, just him.

"Stiles," Derek started and Stiles stomach sank, worry knotting up inside of him, that maybe Derek was regretting it already and was going to tell him that it was a mistake and just hormones or something and that he just wanted to be friends and didn't like him _like that_ which would leave Stiles forever alone in the 'friendzone'. "Stiles, you need to calm down."

He hadn't even realized he was hyperventilating, panicking, until Derek said something. But the man kept talking. "I'm not saying no, so whatever you're thinking that's gotten you so worked up, stop it."

"Not no?" Stiles asked, lifting his head up to look at Derek, watching as the man shook his head.

"Not no, just not right now. Not until you're eighteen, which is two months away."

"So, you've been like, waiting?" Stiles honestly couldn't help but be hopeful as he asked.

"... Yes," was Derek's tentative reply, as if he was almost embarrassed to admit it.

"Oh god, I thought -- I thought you didn't --"

"I know, that's why I told you to calm down. You just need to wait, we need to wait. Can you do that, Stiles? Can you wait?"

And god, okay, really, how was he supposed to wait when Derek was using his soft, husky sex on legs voice at him like that? But Stiles just whimpered a little and nodded. "It's only two month, right? I mean, I've waited this long, I can totally wait another sixty days. Not that long. So, on my birthday then? Can that like, be your present to me?"

"If you want, yes."

"Oh god, yeah, do want. Really, really do want." Stiles animatedly replied, then frowned. "So, why did we stop kissing? Kissing isn't like, illegal or anything right? Well, I mean not technically. But kissing would be okay, it's just, you know, kissing." Because really, they could have kept kissing for like, ever and Stiles would have been more than thrilled.

Derek just smirked and leaned in close, dropping his head to nose against Stiles neck, snuffling softly to scent him and then dragged his mouth up to the teen's ear, voice low in a tone that sent shivers up Stiles' spine.

"I wouldn't have been able to stop with just kissing you."

"Oh, well, I guess I can wait then."

"Good."

"Derek?"

"Yes, Stiles?"

"... Can I have another cupcake?"

Derek just sighed and pushed the plate of neatly decorated cupcakes over to the teen, watching amusedly at the glee that crossed the boy's face, fingers wiggling.

"Awesome!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek was already waiting by his car, parked in his driveway behind Stiles' jeep. The man smiled and opened the passenger door, causing Stiles to whistle and laugh. "Wow, I'm getting the royal treatment today, aren't I?" he said as he got in.
> 
> "It is your birthday today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is all you lovely people~ the second half to Baker's Dozen. Thank you all for your kind words! In regards to the beginning I left it very vague since we're not at season's end yet and have no idea what will happen. So I glossed over much of that. After all, you're not here for the plot, are you? ;) Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own! Enjoy! :D

The last two months leading up to Stiles' glorious eighteenth birthday were rather chaotic. What with finding out that creeper Grandpa Argent was the one controlling Jackson -- that's right, controlling him, as in the Kanima was looking for a 'master' not a 'friend'. Or at least that's what the ancient text none of them could read said.

So yeah, that was surprising, as was the fact that Chris Argent teamed up with their ragtag Team Werewolf to take the guy down. Stiles did not envy Argent that one. Allison had, understandably, been upset but she seemed to get over it quickly. Apparently her Grandfather creeped her out just as much.

Unsurprisingly was that both 'packs' put their differences aside for the greater good of the town and, you know, their lives and actually worked together for once along side the Argents to take down crazy as fuck Grandpappy Argent. The fight was brutal and none of them escaped unscathed though they did at least live. Stiles had at most two bruised ribs, a sprained ankle and three broken fingers which he blamed on Scott, Jackson and a impromptu game of Lacrosse after school for practice when he got home from the hospital.

Needless to say none of them were at all surprised when Derek took the lead in taking over as Jackson's 'master' though he did share the role with Scott, which was sort of weird, like some sort of pseudo-custody thing. Honestly, they'd make a killer episode of Springer. The two packs weren't exactly merged together, so to speak but they were at least co-existing without killing each other and even hung out, which at times was sort of frightening.

Seriously, can you imagine? Lydia, Allison and Erica in the same room and _not_ fighting? They were the true terror of Beacon Hills.

Which brings him to his next point. His birthday. It's the week of and he hasn't even seen Derek yet. Sure, the guy's got a lot going on right now what with working out a truce -- a real one -- with the Argent's and teaching Jackson to better control his lizard-y urges. So Derek's had his plate full and they hadn't really been able to talk about what happened _that day_. Stiles hadn't even gotten so much as a text from the Alpha.

Not that his other presents were bad or anything, far, far from it. In fact he was sort of amazed he'd gotten so many. Stiles had really only been expecting presents from his dad, Scott and possibly Allison - though he was more expecting her name on the card along with Scott's.

But no no, he'd gotten presents from frigging everyone everyone. Scott had gotten him a few games he'd been wanting but never had the money for -- which kept going into his jeep whenever it got dinged up or, you know, taken in as evidence. Allison had gotten him a bow and arrow set after his expressed interest in wanting to protect himself. She assured everyone it was a beginner's bow and the arrows wouldn't hurt anyone if the were struck. Not that it made anyone feel any better.

Lydia and Erica had actually, physically taken him out for his present which was apparently shopping because they felt he should stop dressing like a hobo and start dressing like the handsome young man he was. He may have preened a bit. Then they treated him to lunch and aside from a few scary moments watching them shove clothes at him, it wasn't too bad.

What surprised him most was Jackson. He honestly hadn't expected the guy to get him anything even if they were on more friendly terms now. He supposed nearly dying and being saved did that to a person -- or maybe Derek's been asserting his dominance and telling him to be nice to the human. And even though he'd never tell the others, Jackson's present was pretty damn awesome. Which was tickets to the next Mets game, plane tickets included. For two. Stiles may or may not have squealed like a girl and hugged him.

Boyd and Isaac apparently had no idea what the hell to get him so they got a heartfelt birthday card and a couple of gift cards at various places in town they thought he'd like. One of them happened to be for his favorite burger joint. All the curly fries he could eat! Stiles likey.

What was even worse, if you can imagine it even getting worse was that -- aside from the girls'shopping trip -- there had been a party.

A party. For Stiles.

A birthday party. In the subway station where the pack mostly lived, no less. The place had been littered with streamers and balloons of all colors as well as a few birthday banners. There had even been a cake! With eighteen candles on it. Stiles had no idea how they all had managed not to break or tear anything down. Four wolves, a kamina and a human all in one place. Honestly it sounded like the beginning of a terrible joke. But was actually really fun.

Despite Derek being nowhere in sight.

Stiles had tried to put it out of his mind and enjoy the rest of the afternoon and evening with the pack -- the pack as in just one, this time. He didn't know if Scott had decided to join Derek's pack or if it was just for today, but everyone had a great time. Food and cake were had and they played various games until it was time to head home. Stiles still had to celebrate with his dad before he went into work for the night.

After helping with the clean up -- at his own insistence -- Stiles bundled up all of his presents into a bag and giving everyone a hug -- at _their_ insistence -- he headed home.

Once he was in the relative quiet of his home he showed his dad, albeit a little excitedly, what everyone got him. He couldn't tell if his dad was surprised or pleased that Stiles seemed to have so many more friends than he started out with.

That night they had Stiles' favourite foods and desserts, ending the night with his father gifting him with some much needed upgrades for his jeep that were sorely needed but would have to be done when his dad was off work. Stiles was in no mood to complain. His dad did feel guilty for leaving him alone on his birthday, but Stiles assured him that after today, he could do with the silence and some alone time. After all, crime waits for no man.

Cleaning up was a fairly calming thing for Stiles and once everything was put in it's place and the dishes were done, he grabbed his bags and climbed the stairs to his room, kicking open the door and flipping the switch with his elbow.

Then dropped all of his bags and damn near screamed at the sight of Derek looming by the open window. Before he could even get a word out Derek was crowding up into his space, backing him against the door, licking into his mouth as he kissed him. Stiles' arms instantly wrapped around Derek's neck. The kiss was quick and filthy, soft noises coupled with short, breathy moans -- mostly his own -- filled the otherwise quiet room.

"Come with me," Derek murmured, words warm against Stiles' lips as he pulled away from the door and brought the teen with him.

"Where? Are you going to tell me where you've been?"

"You'll see, and yes I will. You'll understand when we get there."

"Get where?"

"You'll see."

That was certainly not helping any, but Stiles trusted Derek so he just nodded and flipped his light off again as he headed out of his bedroom and down the stairs to exit his house like a normal person.

Derek was already waiting by his car, parked in his driveway behind Stiles' jeep. The man smiled and opened the passenger door, causing Stiles to whistle and laugh. "Wow, I'm getting the royal treatment today, aren't I?" he said as he got in.

"It is your birthday today," replied Derek as he shut the door and got in on the driver's side.

When they got further toward the outskirts of town, Derek handed him a simple strip of cloth. "Put it on, blindfold yourself."

"Oooh, kinky. I like it."

The look Derek gave him made him snicker but did as he was told, wrapping the black cloth around his eyes and tying it off. "So are you going to tell me where you're taking me?"

"It's a surprise," was all Derek said on the matter.

It didn't take long though, surprisingly, before the car slowly came to a stop and Derek killed the engine.

"Wait here," Derek said, then disappeared from the car. It was a good ten minutes before Stiles heard the passenger side door open, just when he was nearly about to pull the cloth away.

"Okay, be careful," Derek then gently took his arm and guided him out of the car. Stiles' heart was racing as he was led across the ground, which he realized that they were outside. Damn, Derek was pretty kinky wasn't he? Doing it on the ground in the middle of the forest or something.

"Stop," Derek told him, and he did. "Keep your eyes closed." It was more a demand than a suggestion this time so Stiles did and felt it when Derek removed the cloth. 

Stiles felt the weight of Derek's hands on his shoulders, positioning him in place and squeezing gently. "Open them."

When Stiles did his eyes widened and standing before him was a nearly rebuilt house. And he knew it was Derek's, because where else would they be. "Holy shit, you've been rebuilding it?"

Without waiting for a response, Stiles jogged forward and up the front steps onto the porch. It smelled of fresh wood and varnish, and he could see where some of the wood that made it through the fire was fixed up and the new wood stained to match. It definitely had that newly built smell.

"So, is this what you've been--"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you--"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"For my bir--"

"Yes."

"Would you stop inter--!"

"No," Derek replied but his lips quirked up in an amused smile as he moved forward to crowd Stiles against the newly hung front door.

"I wanted you to be the first to see it. I wouldn't let the rest of the pack up here. I wanted it to be here."

"Wanted what to be -- oh. You... here?" Stiles asked, surprised.

"Of course, you do still want to be my mate, don't you?"

Stiles could hear the worry in the question even though Derek didn't look it, could hear the hesitance like he thought Stiles might have changed his mind about it. It all clicked together after that. Derek's absence, why he hadn't been around until now. He'd wanted to wait, bring him here where they could be together, alone. Where Derek could mate with him without the others around. The pack pretty much stuck like glue around him, otherwise.

"God, yeah, I do. I still do."

"Good." Derek opened the door and swept Stiles up into his arms as he moved through the door and into his new home.

"Oh my god, you don't have to carry me! I'm not a girl! Or a bride!"

"You're not, but you're my mate and it's my job to take care of you."

It made Stiles flush, but he wasn't at all displeased by it. Derek carried him up the stairs in the main entrance of the house and to the left, then a right into another room. Derek's room. He knew because he could smell it even without super wolf senses.

Gently, Derek laid Stiles down onto the bed and hovered over him. "I've wanted you for weeks," Derek murmured as he leaned in to nose at Stiles' neck, inhaling his scent and snuffling softly at his skin. "It was fucking unbearable being around you and not being able to have you."

Stiles swallowed as he tilted his head back, offering up his throat. "You can have me now."

"I intend to." The words were a near growl, that made him shiver, as Derek began tugging off Stiles' clothes. First his shirts, then his socks and shoes. Finally his jeans, that Derek took great care to remove, teasing almost.

Derek could feel the nerves rolling off of Stiles and it made him smile, knowing he was just as nervous. This was it for him. Stiles was it. Derek hadn't even wanted anyone else since Kate, but then he met Stiles and the teen had wormed his way into his heart and his life. And now he couldn't imagine a day without him.

Tugging away the teen's boxers as well, he tossed the clothes off his bed and onto the floor, then set about nosing his way along Stiles' body, taking in his scent and memorizing it. "After tonight you'll be mine, and mine alone."

Stiles merely nodded, licking his dry lips, honey brown eyes a darkened gold hue as they watched the way Derek scented him, snuffling along his sides and across his stomach, further down to his hips. The teen let out a tiny gasp as Derek nosed along his half hard cock, taking in the scent of Stiles' arousal.

"Mm, forgot something. I'll be right back." Derek murmured as he pulled back and got up.

"Oh come on! You've gotta be kidding me!" Stiles complained, much to Derek's amusement apparently.

Then the man was gone and Stiles flopped back onto the bed. Honestly, he was kind of glad for the reprieve as it would give him time to relax and calm down. Because this was happening. They were going to have sex and Derek was going to make him his mate. He could hardly contain the giddiness.

When Derek returned he held in his hands a small round cake with a few candles on it. Stiles grinned and sat up. "You baked me a cake!"

"I did, I hope you like it." Derek lowered the cake so Stiles could blow out the candles before he set it on the bed completely. "Make a wish."

"I don't need to," Stiles said, smiling. "I have everything I want. Buuuuut I'll humor you and do it anyway."

Once the candles were blown out, Derek removed them and then scooped up a small portion of cake with his fingers and hovered them in front of Stiles mouth.

Oh sweet baby Jesus.

Licking his lips, Stiles leaned forward and took Derek's caked fingers into his mouth, sucking the cake from them, licking over each digit before pulling back. Stiles didn't think he'd ever seen Derek's eyes so dark and blown, tracking the movement of his lips.

Derek then gently pushed Stiles back onto the bed and dragged his fingers across the icing on top, then slowly pressed and dragged them down against Stiles chest, smirking as Stiles breath caught and he squirmed in place on the bed.

Leaning in, Derek licked up the path he had made with the icing, lips warm against Stiles skin and tongue wet.

"Oh god, that's so hot," Stiles muttered, watching with interest as Derek did it again, painting words and patterns across Stiles' skin with the icing, then licking it all away. He kept it up until Stiles was practically writhing and begging on the bed.

"Please, Derek, c'mon, stop teasing." Stiles panted, moaning loudly when he felt Derek's iced up fingers moving over his cock, then nearly keened at the wet heat of Derek's mouth on him, sucking the icing away. "Derek, please, want you so badly. Please, please."

"Shh," Derek shushed quietly, bringing his sticky fingers up to Stiles lips, watching as the teen's tongue swept out to lick across them, causing the man to groan.

Pulling away, Derek quickly undressed and moved back onto the bed, shoving the plate away but didn't remove it from the bed entirely. Dipping his fingers into the icing - or what was left of it - he lowered his hand and nudged his fingers between Stiles' cheeks, causing the teen to blush and shudder but part his thighs willingly wider.

Circling the puckered hole, Derek pressed a sticky finger in slowly, feeling the way Stiles' body tensed and gave, surprised as he looked up at Stiles.

The teen flushed and smiled sheepishly, shrugging one shoulder. "I've been practicing?"

Derek groaned at the thought. "You'll have to show me sometime," he said, as he began working the finger in and out of Stiles, opening him up even further. Stiles moaned and pressed down, urging Derek for more and shivered when he complied, feeling a second finger easing it's way in.

Stiles couldn't believe they were finally doing this. Of course he had no idea what the whole mating thing entailed as he was sure it was completely different from the way normal wolves do it. His thoughts were cut short as he arched off the bed, a choked out moan escaping him when Derek pressed along that spot inside of him.

"Oh god, yeah, right there. Derek, please, more," Stiles moaned out, hips rolling downward into each thrust in of Derek's fingers, feeling them spreading him open even wider, readying him for the Alpha, and he could hardly wait. If he wasn't afraid of somehow hurting himself, or Derek, he would tell the man to just get on with it already.

By the third finger both men could barely contain the want that spread through them. Stiles was begging, a litany of babbled words leaving him in an effort to get Derek to just _fuck him already_ and Derek was trying to control himself and not wolf out with three fingers deep into the tight channel of Stiles' oh so willing body.

Finally, Derek was pulling his hand back and grabbing Stiles' ankle he tugged the boy down to him and settled between the teen's legs. Stiles muttered out a soft 'finally!' as Derek guided his achingly hard cock to Stile' slicked and waiting hole.

The initial burn of penetration made Stiles wince but he forced his body to relax and Derek didn't stop until he bottomed out, balls pressed against the teen's ass as he was buried to the hilt inside of Stiles.

Stiles was trembling with pure need and Derek leaned over him, nosed against his cheek tenderly, fingers soothing up and down his sides as he rocked forward a fraction. "Oh god, oh fuck, Derek." Stiles panted out, arms raising to wrap around Derek's neck and shoulder, clinging helplessly.

Slowly, Derek eased back and paused a moment before thrusting forward shallowly, making Stiles gasp and himself moan. Stiles was hot and tight around him, a velvet vice clinging to his dick and all he wanted to do was mindlessly rut into the teen. But he kept the rhythm slow, easing into a faster pace once Stiles had adjusted.

It felt fucking amazing to Stiles, the drag and push of Derek inside of him, the way he moved above him. The way his eyes darkened, blow wide with lust and the way his lips parted to pant breathlessly as he watched him, Derek's eyes never once leaving his face. It made him feel exposed in the best way possible.

Lifting his trembling legs, he hooked them around Derek's waist, heels pressing into his lower back, a move that seemed to set Derek off.

The man growled low in his throat, eyes flashing Alpha-red, as he began thrusting in earnest, fucking into him with long, measured thrusts. The slap of skin was loud in the room and for once Stiles was quiet, couldn't find the breath in him to speak as Derek pounded into him. And holy fuck, it felt so good, amazing. Every thrust had Derek pushing into that spot inside of him that had the teen crying out, nails biting and dragging against Derek's skin.

Stiles could see the man's fangs dropping, could feel claws against his skin from where they held tight to his hips. And if anything it only turned him on even more, something Derek must've felt, as he leaned in and grazed his teeth across Stiles' bare shoulder.

"Oh god, Derek, please," Stiles whined, trying his best to match Derek's pace, but the man was fucking into him too hard and fast for him to keep up, and all he could do was lay there and take it.

"Please what, Stiles?" Derek panted out, voice a low rumble as he nipped at Stiles' throat. The teen whimpered softly as his hips jerked downward.

"Please, so close, Derek, I'm so close.." It was embarrassing how fast this was ending even though he knew it would, given it being his first time. Derek didn't seem to mind in the least as he wrapped a sticky hand around his cock, stroking fast and rough, making Stiles keen.

Nosing against Stiles' shoulder, Derek nipped at his ear. "Stiles," he panted, voice wrecked. "Need to bite you. It won't turn you, but I need to bite to mate you."

"Okay, okay. Want it, want you to bite me, mate me, make me yours, please." Stiles babbled, voice just as strained.

Derek nosed his way up along Stiles cheek, brushing their mouths together, breath warm when the man spoke. "Then come for me."

And Stiles did. It hit him like a freight train, a punch to the gut. His whole body bowed off the bed, hips jerking downward and up as he keened, crying out and spilling hot and thick between the two of them.

Derek grunted softly as he watched, eyes tracking over Stiles face as pleasure raced across and his body infinitely tighter around him as he continued to thrust into the teen, pace ragged and erratic, breath coming in short, stilted pants.

"Fuck, Stiles." Derek breathed out, grip on the teen's hips loosening to hitch the boy's body up a little more as he thrust in deep, groaning. Ducking his head in Derek mouthed against Stiles' shoulder, teeth grazing warm, salty wet skin.

Derek's thrusts stuttered slightly and his breath hitched, hips slamming into Stiles a handful more times before he bit down on the teen's shoulder, the boy's cries loud in his ear. He growled loudly as he came, hips jerking as he pumped the teen full of his come, feeling Stiles' body shaking beneath him, hands clawing at his back.

He could feel Stiles' lust and waning arousal and despite having been bitten there was no fear there. Just an insurmountable affection. For him.

Derek's thrusts slowed and eventually stopped, Stiles' legs falling away to the bed as he laid there panting. Pulling back, Derek licked and lapped at the wound he made on the boy's shoulder, then nuzzled it tenderly.

"Now everyone will know you're mine," The Alpha breathlessly murmured. "My scent permanent on your skin." Pulling back, Derek looked down at Stiles, the boy's eyes wide but not frightened.

"Awesome," Stiles panted out, feeling sated in a way he never had before. His whole body ached, but it was so good he didn't dare complain. "And you're mine now, too, right?" Stiles asked, beaming when Derek nodded.

Slowly, Derek pulled out and moved to lay down next to the teen, gathering him up in his arms, a content rumble low in his chest when Stiles practically draped himself over the man, head resting on his chest.

"Seriously, this was the best present ever," Stiles said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I'm glad you like it," replied Derek, knowing Stiles wasn't just talking about the sex.

"So, when can I move in?"

"When you've told your father about us."

"Oh god, seriously? We can't do that until after I've moved out and he can't ground me anymore?" Stiles pouted, already dreading that conversation.

"No. You can move in once you've told him. And he approves."

"Okay, see now you're just making it worse for us, you know that right? Are you even sure you want me to move in with you? I mean really."

"Of course I do, you know that." Derek said, amused, leaning in to nose against Stiles' temple. "I won't let the others move in until you have first. I want you to be the first to move in."

And there went Stiles' heart, melting into a pile of goo. "Fine, fine. I'll tell him." Stiles grumbled, because really, how can he even argue in the face of something like that? Really, totally unfair.

"Good. And don't worry so much, it'll be fine."

"Hey, can we finish the cake now?"

"No, it's messy. And ruined."

"But I want cake... I want _your_ cake. On my birthday."

"... There's more downstairs in the kitchen."

"Awesome!" Stiles exclaimed as he rolled over Derek and to the edge of the bed, wincing a little as he grabbed his boxers.

"Stiles."

"Yeah?" The teen replied, turning to look back at the man.

Derek smiled, soft and real, as he leaned in to steal a kiss from his mate.

"Happy Birthday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first time I've ever written food in with smut, so I'm sorry if it wasn't that good or there wasn't as much of it as you were hoping for. Maybe next time! I hope you all enjoyed it! =)


End file.
